


Two sides

by Erin410



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Freeform, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Record scratch, Reylo - high school au, Reylo Week, Reylo freefrom, Star Wars References, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin410/pseuds/Erin410
Summary: Yep, another highschool au. Your all surprised how original this is, I know. And this is kinda a slow burn but not really cuz at this point you get it. Also nothing will be taken serious so perpare for shit to get weird and ironic at points! Anyways enjoy!





	Two sides

The last bell rang furiously and Ben and Rey sat side by side at the small lab desk. It was Friday, and it was going to be a long hour.  
Rey twisted her ring around her finger while Ben twirled the end of his hoodie string. Neither one looked or talked to each other, they just sat glaring.  
"God he's sitting to close" Rey thought angrily glancing at the tall kid next to her who she was basically bumping sholders with.  
"She's sitting to damn close" Ben thought as he noticed Rey glaring at him.  
But both attentions we're averted from their thoughts as they heard Mr. Skywalker's footsteps come into the echoy lab room. "Well, hopefully this detention will teach you two your lesson-" he stated wearily shuffling things around on his desk. Rey sat up attentively, Ben sat slouching thinking how annoying it was that even when in trouble she was still perfect. "Now maybe the two of you can find a better time to argue, take this hour if you want to do it- just stop doing it in my class!" He asked angrily pointing at them. He began to leave, half way out the door he called that he would be "Going to Mcdonalds" and "be back soon."  
Rey loosened her back, slouching back into her seat and began twirling her ring around again. Well not her ring, Ben thought, his mother's ring and her mother's before her. He still didn't understand why she gave it to Rey.  
Ben examined her more, she was a mess he admitted, but is a beautiful way. With her tan sweater and messy hair, and stunning hazle eyes. He wondered who she got those eyes from.  
"The hell are you looking at?" She retorted sitting up, it had been about fifteenth minutes of silence they had sat in now and apparently Rey had had enough of it.  
"Just thinking about the ring." He said frankly as she rolled her eyes. Rey pounded her fist on the table "God not this again-" he cut her off "I'm not mad about it anymore, I'm just confused." He stated.  
"Confused about what?" She shouted a little louder than intended. But Ben stayed calm "How you do it- win my mother's favor, my father's- my uncle's-" he laughed "in a few weeks, and I haven't been able to do it with my seventeen years!"  
"Ben-" she sighed lightning up "don't do this. They love you, why wouldn't they it's not like-" again her cut her off but a little more frustrated now "Like what? I'm a mess Rey-" he shouted "I'm a disappointment, I have no friends, I'm alone-" but this time Rey stopped him loudly and angrily "your not alone!" She shouted. This stopped the argument and left her gazing into his deep brown eyes but quickly gave it up and turned her chair from him and looked at the ticking clock, leaving her hand on the lab desk.  
But without thinking he grabbed it "Neither are you." He smiled, and to his surprise she smiled back. "You know I thought we we're friends" she said sounding hurt, Ben nodded "We are Rey- we are!"  
But silence crept over and Ben pulled his hand away, now Rey wasen't thinking and grabbed it back. "Rey-" he whispered cracking a smile "I know you think that your nothing- that you are nothing-" she frowned "But not to me, to me your-" Rey laughed "That was awful, Ben! I get what your trying to say but-" he cut her off "but you didn't let me finish." He teased smiling. He leaned into her now "I was going to say to me your everything, your the entire world. Then sun the moon, a ray of light if you will- to this dark school- to this dark world. I was going to say-" Rey laughed again "you didn't have to say it Ben. You could of just done this-" now Rey leaned in real close and pecked a small kiss on his lips.  
A shocked grin appeared on his face "Rey, friends don't do that" she smiled a wide smile back and whispered "I guess we arn't friends then" He then placed his hand oh her cheek and kissed her sweetly.  
They relished in the kiss so much they didn't even hear the ecoing footsteps of Mr.Skywalker till he came into the room and dropped his McDonald's bag screaming "nooooo"  
* record scratch and Ben's voice *  
"Now your probably wondering how I ended up in this situation?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes that is how I ended the chapter! I told you prepare for weird! Also next chapter will be longer, love you guys thanks for reading!!!!!


End file.
